pantagramefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pantagrame strips
As for September 2015, the webcomic is divided in five arcs. Beginning 1 – Direction 2 – Surprise 3 – Towards the light 4 – Call of duty 5 – Good times 6 – Planning 7 – Motivation 8a – Level 1: Nelphis 8b – Level 2: Nelphis, The roofs 8c – Level 3: Nelphis, Belowground The museum 9 – Reaching the museum 10 – Feral awakening 11 – Introducing Vitriol 12 – Super High School Level Despair 13 – I'm taking my nife 14 – High speed chase 15 – Boss 1: Floreal 16 – Return to sender 17 – Cliffhanger 18 – Speed dating 19 – Casualties 20 – No way out 21 – Checkpoints 22 – Deduction 23 – Running gag 24 – Just scream 25 – Angst angst angst 26 – Suspense 27 – Follow the “cluz” 28 – Temptation 29 – Catching up 30 – Meeting new people 31 – The answer was in you all along 32 – Title Drop 33 – Tandem 34 – Postal service 35 – Have at you 36 – Ecstasy 37 – The nife defeated 38 – Platform his way 39 - Servants of darkness 40 – Fight 41 – Retaliation 42 – Paralysis 43 – Yoink 44 – Autoresponder 45 – Relaxation 46 – Collapse 47 – . 48 – Terminal goth fashion 49 – Elkya’s trail 50 – I command you: tell me what to do 51 – Macabre discovery Dusk till dawn 52 – Birth 53 – Bird certificate 54 – Bad boy 55 – Parenting 56 – Moral compass 57 – Past exam 58 – Proud record of serving 59 – The Accident 60 – Purple Twilight, 22:10 61 – Purple Twilight, 22:14 62 – Purple Twilight, 22:27 63 – Purple Twilight, 23:43 64 – Purple Twilight, 01:47 65 – Purple Twilight, 03:05 66 – Purple Twilight, Till dawn 67 – Purple Twilight, Second day, 10:00 68 – Purple Twilight, Aftermath 69 – Celebration 70 – To move on 71 – Introducing Jovy 72 – A complete failure 73 – Consequences 74 – Surveillance 75 – Tears 76 – Psychology 101 77 – Can I enter 78 – Show me yours, I’ll show you mine 79 – Rock hard 80 – Implications. 81 – Ninety-nine heralds 82 – Enhanced bodies 83 – The facepalm of a lifetime 84 – Paper bag 85 – Sifted through reality 86 – Bad at support 87 – Getting better 88 – Ceremony 89 – So cheap 90 – Depressed 91 – Family 92 – Introducing Tilda 93 – Change room 94 – In a bar 95 – Full circle 96 – Floreal II 97 – Last day 98 – Resurrection Klow, beyond the rules 99 – Back to the present 100 – Level 4: The museum 101 – Speedrun 102 – No warning 103 – Dead meat 104 – Memories 105 – All-new and improved 106 – Urge for freedom 107 – Magic trick 108 – Uncertainty 109 – Point of no return 110 – Introducing Klow 111 – Versatile 112 – Boss 2: Klow 113 – Agony 114 – A candle flame New enemies 115 – Introducing Yklen 116 – Subtracting Yklen 117 – Mouth agape 118 – Heavy-handed 119 – Vitriol & Feuille 120 – Need for Steed 121 – Back in racing action 122 – Tilde and marks – Patience 124 – Close attention 125 – Hard investigation 126 – Grammar hate crime 127 – Busted 128 – Ice burn 129 – Psychological warfare 130 – Red light, green light 131 – Along the facade 132 – Pan(ta)gram 133 – Alternative strategy 134 – Zeno’s dichotomy paradox 135 – Walking gag 136 – Reciprocity 137 – Gotta go fast 138 – Wacky Races 139 – Baptism by fire 140 – Boss 3: Feuille 141 – The Fountain 142 – Witness me 143 – Ping pong 144 – Neither Devil nor Master 145 – Green & Purple 146 – Messed up 147 – Linearity 148 – Brush 149 – Labyrinth 150 – presence of minD 151 – New challenger 152 – Introducing Octave 153 – Defiance 154 – Reinforcements 155 – Equestrianism 156 – Place of arrival 157 – Demoniac obedience 158 – Animal lovers